


fortnightly movie night

by fantasticfours



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bonding over Disney Movies, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticfours/pseuds/fantasticfours
Summary: One every two weeks, the Bats get together to sit and watch a movie. It's a real bonding experience.





	fortnightly movie night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoLetTheCatOutOfTheBag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLetTheCatOutOfTheBag/gifts).



Once every two weeks, as many of the Bats as are available get together to have a movie night. It’s generally agreed that these movie nights are as free of conflict as possible, and steps are taken to make sure of that – Tim and Damian are never next to each other, Bruce and Jason sit on opposite sides of the room – which means that most of the time, they’re actually quite enjoyable.

~~

The first person to show up is Damian, which makes sense; he lives in the house and is generally free, unlike Bruce. He sits in the middle of the couch and takes out his phone, before starting to text Colin as he waits for the rest of the family to show up.

Next is, surprisingly, Tim. Usually he’s one of the last to show up – he can be very forgetful when it comes to things that aren’t case-related. Usually one of the others has to remind him.

Tim looks around the room, at all the empty seats, and sits next to Damian. He doesn’t say anything but instead he takes out his phone as well, and continues an earlier conversation with Kon.

Damian doesn’t say anything, remembering the ‘no conflict’ rule.

Steph is the next to bounce through the door, a smile on her face. She looks at the two of them sitting next to each other and raises an eyebrow, before sitting in one of the armchairs.

“Look at you two! Two of my favourite bats, getting along,” she laughs. Tim shrugs and Damian looks at him.

“I’m… making an effort,” he says finally, before turning back to his phone.

Just then Dick walks in, curls up next to Damian and starts telling them about something that had happened over the week. Babs wheels in next to him, smiling at whatever he’d been saying before they entered.

During Dick’s speech, both Cass and Jason manage to sneak in without anyone realizing. Cass makes herself a spot in the armchair with Stephanie, and Jason sits on the floor with his back to the wall.

Then Bruce walks in, Duke following. Bruce takes another armchair while Duke sits next to Jason, and Bruce looks around.

“Is this everyone coming today?” he asks finally.

Dick lifts his head up to look at him. “I think Kate said she _might_ be coming later, but probably not.”

“Helena’s busy. Birds of Prey stuff,” Barbara then says, and everyone nods. Helena’s usually the least likely to show up, because she’s almost always busy with something else.

“Ok then,” Bruce sighs, “time to pick a movie.”

He then closes his eyes and tries his hardest to ignore them while they ‘debate’ what to watch. Apparently the ‘no conflict’ rule doesn’t apply to picking a movie.

They’ve been trying to pick one for three minutes when Babs chimes in. “Why don’t we just… have turns, or something? Seriously, just… a schedule for who gets to choose when.”

Bruce opens his eyes and points at her. “That, that is the best idea I’ve heard today.”

“How do we decide the order?” Steph then asks, looking between the two of them.

“Age? Alphabetical order? Height?” Tim then suggests, and Babs nods.

“Alphabetical order should be good. Oh, that also means that I go first,” she says to all of them.

It’s silent until Jason smirks. “This is why you’re the smartest of all of us, Barbie.”

“I’ll make a list,” Bruce then says. “We can put it up somewhere in here.”

“Sounds good,” Babs says. Then she starts thinking. “I wanna give us a break from everything going on in our lives already, you know? How about something Disney?” She thinks for a few more seconds before gasping. “Moana, I want Moana.”

Steph lets out a yell. “Yes! I love Moana so much, oh my god.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen this one,” Jason comments, and Steph gasps before throwing a pillow at his face. He dodges it easily and sends it back her way, but before it can hit her, Cass grabs it out of the air and sits on it.

Duke shakes his head at Jason. “I can’t believe you haven’t seen Moana, man. Seriously?” Steph nods her head in agreement.

Damian looks between the three of them and then says with a confused look, “Disney?”

Everyone looks at him, before Dick speaks up. “So, how about instead of turns we just watch every Disney movie?”

Everyone nods slowly, agreeing. Dick pokes Tim in the side, and he jumps before turning over and hugging Damian, who then elbows him in the stomach.

Duke stands up and walks to the TV, getting out Moana and putting it in. He then walks back next to Jason, who has since moved from against the wall to against the couch.

“Wait!” Steph says before moving Cass off of her. Babs grabs the remote and pauses the start of the movie as Steph races out of the room.

She comes back ten minutes with her hands full of pillows and blankets, and then she puts them down in the middle of the room. She takes one of the large pillows off the top and forces it behind Duke and Jason, before draping a blanket over them. Then she does the same thing for everyone else, before turning off the lights and bringing a blanket and pillow back to the armchair that she and Cass are sitting on and putting it over them.

Steph makes herself comfortable in the chair before sighing. “Ok, now we can start.”

Babs starts the movie again, and they all settle in to watch. Damian’s watching both cautiously and excitedly, and Steph’s already singing as loud as she can. As the narration starts, though, she quiets down and instead focuses on what’s happening.

An hour into the movie and Bruce has fallen asleep. Cass and Steph are practically a mess of limbs while cuddling, and Damian – though he won’t admit it – is beginning to lean on Tim’s shoulder. Tim himself is drifting in and out of sleep.

“I don’t understand why the chicken is a part of the movie,” he speaks up and the others laugh.

“Comedic value,” Dick replies from where he’s curled up.

“But it isn’t even that funny,” Damian says, and Steph gasps.

“How _dare_ you, you take that back.”

Then they settle back to watch the movie. By the time it’s ended, Duke has also fallen asleep on top of Jason, who has his cheek on his head, and Cass hasn’t spoken in a while – though none of them are sure whether that’s because she’s asleep, or she just hasn’t wanted to.

Dick turns to Damian. “So what’d you think, baby bat?”

Damian hesitates. “It… was alright. I still don’t understand the chicken.”

Dick nodded with a smile, and then turned to the rest of them. “That’s Damian-speak for ‘I really liked it but I don’t want you all to think I’m immature/a kid’.”

The others all nodded along, and Damian blushed, before taking the pillow from behind him and Tim and throwing it at Dick.

Dick caught it with a laugh. “Love you too, Dami.”

Jason speaks up then, his voice scratchy. “Next week is Bruce’s turn, right? We all know he’s not gonna pick anything. We should watch Brave.”

Steph nods in agreement. “I like Brave. Brave is good… Merida is perfect and also a lesbian and I love her.”

Cass finally put her head up, just to say “Same,” before putting it back down. Then she spoke into Steph’s arm.

“I am after. I choose Peter Pan.”

Tim smiled. “So, Brave and then Peter Pan. Sounds like fun. I’m sure Daman will love it.”

Damian just elbowed him in the side. He didn’t move from where he was squashed against him, though, so it didn’t have much of an effect at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik it's late, but Merry Christmas!! This is really short, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [tumblr](https://bisexual-jason-todds.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
